


Sweet Dreams

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Walking In On Someone, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 01:08:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16944129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dean has a slight problem.





	Sweet Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> First work! I love comments.

It had certainly surprised him. 

It had happened before, sure. But he was much younger and, well, as innocent as Dean Winchester could be. Back then he was little confused, but he figured out how to manage it fairly quickly. No sweat. Or rather, no more sweat. 

He even dealt with the issue when it arose (ha!) with Sammy. That was slightly more awkward than the self discovery, but he managed it. After a semi-strange few years, it stopped in both the boys. Dean honestly had forgotten about the phenomenon. 

So yeah, it was a little surprising when Dean woke up mid-ejaculation. 

His heart was pounding and he could feel the sweat under his arms as he finished. His hips bucked slightly as he rode the last little wave of pleasure. It wasn’t much, but in his sleepy state he felt breathless when it was over. He rubbed his face once before reaching a hand down to feel the crotch of his boxers. Damp.

After the little conformation, Dean’s brain wanted to just go offline and go back to sleep, but Dean knew he needed to clean up. He threw his hand off of his crotch and reached for the clock on his bedside table, thanking whoever was listening that he didn’t have to share a room with Sam every night. He turned the clock towards him and squinted his eyes, attempting to make out the numbers there. 

5:36.

Fuck. Sammy would be up and getting ready for his jog right now. Dean really didn’t want to meet his brother in the bathroom with his boxer shorts glistening with spunk. 

And in addition to Sam, he was almost positive Castiel was in the bunker somewhere. 

Castiel had a habit of “sensing” when Dean was out of his room for the morning, and the proceeding to make him coffee. It was really very nice of Cas, but he knew Castiel would question Dean’s unusually early rising. And why he took a shower before his “nothing-before-my” morning coffee. 

And there’s another problem. Dean took a shower before bed last night. Castiel probably wouldn’t say anything about that particular oddity, but if Sam was running late or early, that could be another potential issue. 

Dean felt that a fucking teenager for the first time in years, caught in the midst of trying to sneak around and not get caught. He groaned and yanked his comforter over his body, feeling the stress of the day come on earlier than anticipated. 

And as if it couldn’t get any worse, there was a knock at his door. The sound was followed by a gravely, questioning voice, “Dean?”

Dean felt his face heat. What did Cas want? It was five freaking thirty! Maybe he knew? Dammit. 

“Yeah, Cas?” Dean croaked in the most embarrassing voice. 

The door opened slightly and a bit of light from the hall spilled into the room.

“Are you alright, Dean?” the angel asked.

Dean wanted to die. He tried to swallow and then said, “Yeah Cas, i’m fine.”

Castiel’s face was now in the doorway, and Dean could see confusion there. 

“I thought I heard you having a nightmare,” he said, cocking his head.

Dean’s embarrassment soared. His stomach dropped and his heart stuttered. What was he to tell Cas?

Castiel must of heard his heart fuck up on him, because he immediately let himself in the room and made his way to the lamp on Dean’s desk. 

Shit. 

The lamp clicked on and Dean could now see the concern on Castiel’s face. Fuck. 

“I’m fine Cas… Really.”

“Dean,” Castiel began seriously, “It’s okay if you were having a nightmare. We’ve discussed this; I can keep them at bay. If they are starting to happen again I can watch over you more carefully--”

“Cas!” Dean interupted, quite loudly. 

Castiel frowned, but quieted. 

“I… I uh, I didn’t have a nightmare. It’s fine. I promise.”

Castiel looked at him pointedly for a moment before lifting two fingers and walking towards him. Dean began scrambling. The angel thought he was lying and was going to check for himself. Which would have been unsettling any other night, but tonight? Dean couldn’t quite remember what he was dreaming about, but he was positive he did not want Castiel to see.   
Castiel was still approaching him calmly when Dean kicked hard and slid to the side of the bed. Castiel stopped short when this happened, and looked at Dean even more confused, before another look crossed his face. 

That’s when Dean noticed that his boxers shorts, in all their sticky glory, were showing. He blushed hard and stammered for a minute, doing his best not to meet Cas’s eyes. Dean wanted to die. 

“I apologize for interrupting,” Castiel said simply. 

“No! I wasn’t…” Dean began. The confusion flooded back to Castiel, before something else clicked and he understood. Dean was absolutely mortified. 

“I, um…”

“It’s okay, Dean. Nocturnal emissions are normal and can occur in men well beyond the years of puberty.”

Dean wanted to throw up. It felt like he was receiving a sex talk from a freaking angel. 

“Is Sam running?” he asked, head still down, eyes anywhere but the angel. 

“Yes,” Castiel said, with no trace of emotion in his voice. 

“I’m going to go shower, then,” Dean said, wiggling out of bed. 

“I’ll put on some coffee.”

**Author's Note:**

> First work! I love comments.


End file.
